


Kitty!!

by malurette



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Catra's a soldier, not a cuddly kitten not a savage beast either.
Kudos: 3
Collections: malu tries to write in english





	Kitty!!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minou minou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443495) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

> **Title: **Kitty!!  
**Author: **ylg/malurette>  
**Fandom: **She-Ra and the Princesses of Power  
**Character: **Catra  
**Rating: **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer: **Stevenson and Netflix
> 
> **Author’s note: **ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.  
**Word count: **150

She's not a kitten to be picked up, petted, cuddled, damnit! She's a Horde soldier, a Force Captain.  
She's not an animal, she's... she doesn't know what she was born to; she only knows that the Horde picked her up, and that Shadow Weaver didn't groom her for greatness like Adora but she picked up things along the way. She will make her own glory!  
Scorpia calls her Wildcat and it’s not right either.  
Wild, as untamed? Well, she’s still trained as a soldier, and good at it, and somewhat loyal to an organisation that put her down so many times. It’s all she ever knew after all. So all she has to get on top... She’s not a cadet anymore, she won’t settle with grunt work, see her rise through the ranks, and rule equal to Hordak!  
Not an animal, not a beast; one day she’ll be Lord Catra.


End file.
